elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Elsweyr
Elsweyr – jedna z prowincji leżących na Tamriel. Jej stolicą jest Torval. Jest to ojczyzna Khajiitów, rasy zwierzęcej z wyglądu przypominającej koty. W czasie trwania The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, prowincja podzielona jest na dwa państwa, oba rządzone przez Aldemerskie Dominium. Anequina na północy obejmuje pustynię podobną do Złych Ziem w Hammerfell, natomiast klimat południowego Pelletine, złożony jest z różnorodnych gęstych dżungli i lasów porównywalnych z Puszczą Valen. Prowincja graniczy z Valenwood na zachodzie, Cyrodiil na północy i wschodzie oraz z Czarnymi Mokradłami (Argonią) na wschodzie, przez Morze Topal. Władza W Elsweyr rządzi Grzywa, duchowy przywódca Khajiitów. W czasach starożytnych, pozostawali oni neutralni w konfliktach. Grzywy różnią się od innych Khajiitów, choć nie są innej rasy. Grzywa rodzi się w trakcie dostosowywania Massera i Secundy do trzeciego, nieznanego księżycaPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Elsweyr Confederacy. Historia Według książki Monomit do powstania pierwszych Khajiitów przyczyniła się Fadomai, pierwsza kocia matka. Podarowała swojej ukochanej córce, Azurze specjalny dar: mogła wziąć jedno z dzieci Nirni i zmienić je wedle uznania, pod warunkiem, że miałaby sprawić, że stałoby się tym najszybszym, najmądrzejszym i najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich żyjących istot. Azura wtedy wybrała grupę dzieci Nirni, która zamieszkiwała lasy i z nich utworzyła Khajiitów. Nirni była wściekła. Poprosiła swego brata, Y'ffre, by ukarał Khajiitów. Zmienił ich łąki w pustynie, a ich lasy w zatrute bagna. Azurah chroniła Khajiitów i nauczyła ich sekretu księżyców oraz sztuki zmieniania kształtów w celu przetrwania.Słowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki Ci z tej wybranej grupy, którzy pozostali wierni Nirni, stali się Bosmerami; dostali oni lasy Puszczy Valen. To wszystko zdaje się sugerować, że Khajiici powstali z innej rasy poprzez boską interwencję. Rasa ta została powiązana z innymi źródłami rodowodów Altmerów Różne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor. Jednak niektóre wczesne raporty Aldmerów mówią o istnieniu grup Khajiitów w Tamriel od wczesnych lat Ery Meretycznej. Ojciec Niben Nie wiadomo co się działo z Khajiitami między ich pierwszym osadnictwem na ziemiach Elsweyr a założeniem ich konfederacji. Przed 2E 309 Elsweyr był niemal nieustannie pogrążony w wewnętrznych konfliktach między plemiennymi frakcjami. Ze względu na te walki, kotoludzie nie byli w stanie przeciwstawić się wrogim siłom z zagranicy i, według słów „Kieszonkowego przewodnika po Cesarstwie”, niemal nieustanne powstania i plemienna walka wśród kotoludzi rzadko zakłócały bieg historii. Wiadomo, że Khajiici mają pewną wiedzę o wydarzeniach pod Czerwoną Górą i o Wojnie Pierwszej Rady. Mają oni swoją własną nazwę dla wybuchu wulkanu na górze Vvardenfell - „Śmierć Słońca” Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind. Niektóre źródła twierdzą nawet, że Khajiici walczyli u boku Wulfhartha w bitwie pod Czerwoną Górą. Opowieść o Dro'Zirze Druga Era Ostatecznie w 2E 309, w Elsweyr ustanowiono centralny rząd, pod przewodnictwem Keirgo z Anequiny i Eshity z Pellitine. Porozumienie między dwoma przywódcami Khajiitów łączyło ich terytoria w jedno królestwo . Nazwa „Elsweyr” powstała ze starego przysłowia Khajiitów, które brzmiało następująco: „doskonałe społeczeństwo jest zawsze gdzie indziej” (ang. "perfect society is always elsewhere."). W powstałym ten sposób królestwie istniało wiele niezgody pomiędzy członkami dawnej feudalnej arystokracji, którzy czując się zdradzeni, postanowili powstać w obronie przed zjednoczonym państwem. W tej sytuacji Keirgo zwrócił się do Cesarstwa Cyrodiil o pomoc lecz bezowocnie, gdyż wtedy Cesarstwo miało własne wewnętrzne problemy. Dawna stolica Anequiny, Ne Quin-al, upadła pod naporem rebeliantów. Ostatecznie wszystko zakończyło się zawieszeniem broni, gdy neutralny przywódca duchowy, Grzywa Rid-T'har-ri'Datta, wtrącił się do konfliktu. Potem bezpośrednio uczestniczył w rozmowach pokojowych. Nastąpił trwały pokój, gdy plemiona i zurbanizowana elita ustaliły warunki, dzięki którym kontrola Elsweyr zmieniła się zgodnie z fazami księżyców Masser i Secunda. Obie strony posiadają jedynie częściową kontrolę nad ziemiami Elsweyr, a prawdziwa władza należy do Grzywy, którego rząd jest „sekretny”. Potentat Versidue-Shaie, jeden z ludu Tsaesci z Akaviru Tajemniczy Akavir, zabija ostatniego cesarza z dynastii Remanów i obejmuje tron w CyrodiilGwiazda Wieczorna 2920, tym samym proklamując 2 erę świata. Ustanawia on pałac w Elsweyr, w królestwie Senechal, jako swoją siedzibę. Został zamordowany tam w 2E 324 przez zabójców, członków Morag Tong, zakonu z Morrowind. Bracia Ciemności W 2E 560 Knahatańska Grypa rozprzestrzeniła się w Senchal, skąd szybko zaczęła nękać większą część Elsweyr. The Eagle and the Cat Pomiędzy 2E 861 i 864, miasto Senchal odmówiło poddania się generałowi Pottreidowi i Trzeciemu Legionowi Cesarstwa Septimów. W rezultacie najechali oni miasto i zabili dziesiątki mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. Attrebus' Biography - Redguard Website Trzecia Era Zajęta część Elsweyr, czyli obszar w pobliżu Rimmen, była podobno miejscem ukrycia artefaktu Dwemerów zwanego Numidium. Wobec tego cesarz wysłał w te okolice swoją elitarną gwardię i Ostrza, którzy siłą oczyścili te ziemie z żyjących tam Khajiitów. Na tym terenie wybudowano Sale Kolosa, a potem Cesarscy inżynierowie pod dowództwem Maga Bitewnego, Zurina Arctusa, zmontowali maszynę. Mieszkańcy odnotowują, że w czasie jednego zgromadzenia doszło do Smoczego Przełomu, przez którego od pokoleń wśród Khajiitów występują problemy zdrowotne. Po tym, jak Numidium zostało zniszczone, Cesarstwo pozornie zaciemniło opowieść o Numidium, tworząc alternatywną historię sal, w której sale te zbudowali giganci Dialog z Ria Silmane. Mimo to, niektórzy mieszkańcy Elsweyr znają prawdę o Halach Kolosa, ponieważ obszar ten nadal nie nadaje się do zamieszkania ze względu na zatrucie terenu przez działanie Numidium. Przez ten fakt, wielu Khajiitów wciąż darzy Cesarstwo nienawiścią. Po burzliwej historii z Numidium, która na krótko dotknęła Elsweyr, zachowane pisma nie rejestrują żadnego znaczącego wydarzenia w Elsweyr aż do 3E 394, kiedy rozpoczęła się Wojna Pięcioletnia. Wojna rozpoczęła się po wydarzeniu, które Khajiici nazwali „Rzeźnią Torval”. Khajiici twierdzą, że ponad tysiąc mieszkańców miasta zostało zamordowanych przez niesprowokowane siły Bosmerów z Puszczy Valen. Natomiast Leśne elfy twierdzą, że atak był odwetem łupieżcze najazdy Khajitów na karawany handlowe z ich ojczyzny Taktyki Jednostek Mieszanych w Wojnie Pięcioletniej – Codus Callonus. Wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem Khajiitów w 3E 399, po taktycznych i strategicznych posunięciach khajiitckich plemion. Te zagrania były postrzegane jako imponujące zarówno u samych plemion, jak za granicą. Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Elsweyr Czwarta Era W 4E 49 doszło do morderstwa władającego Elsweyr Grzywy An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City. Mniej więcej w tym czasie Elsweyr odłączyło się od Cesarstwa lecz potem znów zostało przyłąćzone, ale nie wiadomo dokładnie kiedy An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls. Przed Wielką Wojną konfederacja Elsweyr dołączyła do Aldmerskiego Dominium po tym, jak Altmerowie wmówili im że przyczynili się do zakończenia Nocy Pustki kiedy księżyce zniknęły z nieboskłonu w latach 4E 98 do 4E 100 Wielka Wojna (książka) Strażnicy Brzytwy O Skrzyżowanych Sztyletach. Po zamachu stanu w 4E 115 Konfederacja Elsweyr została rozwiązana, na powrót powstały dwa królestwa - Anequina i Pelletine, oba w równym stopniu podległe Aldmerskiemu Dominium. Religia Religia Khajiitów różni się od wierzeń ludzi i merów, ale wciąż można w niej dostrzec pochodzenie od aldmerskiej religii. Stworzenie świata odbywa się z udziałem pradawnych, koto-podobnych przodków, których imiona mają bardzo znajome brzmienie.Różne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor Pierwszymi z nich są Ahnurr i Fadomai (Anu oraz Padomay). Od nich pochodzą między innymi Alkosh, Khenarthi, Magrus, Mara, Stendarr, którzy stanowią pierwszy miot. Drugi miot to na przykład Merrunz, Mafala, Sangiin. Ahnurr nie chciał więcej dzieci, ale Fadomai uległa namowom swych dzieci, by urodziła kolejny miot. Ostatnim miotem była Azurah, Nirni oraz księżyce (Jone i Jode). Ahnurr wściekł się na Fadomai, która uciekła do Pustki i urodziła ostatnie dziecko, Lorkhaja. Fadomai wiedziała, że umiera z powodu narodzin tylu dzieci; dała Nirni prezent, zdolność do rodzenia własnego potomstwa. Azurah też dostała podarunek. Mogła wziąć jedno z dzieci Nirni i zmienić je wedle uznania, pod warunkiem, że miałaby sprawić, że stałoby się tym najszybszym, najmądrzejszym i najpiękniejszym ze wszystkich.Słowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki Nirni udała się do Lorkhaja i poprosiła go, by stworzył miejsce dla jej dzieci. Uczynił to, ale oszukał swe rodzeństwo, tworząc plan śmiertelników i zamykając wiele z nich wraz ze sobą wewnątrz tego planu. Większość z pierwszego miotu Fadomai została uwięziona, podczas gdy drugi miot zauważył niebezpieczeństwo i uciekł. Nirni urodziła tu wiele dzieci, czyli rasy ludzi i elfów. Azura wtedy wybrała grupę dzieci Nirni, która zamieszkiwała lasy, i z nich utworzyła Khajiitów. Nirni była wściekła. Poprosiła swego brata, Y'ffre, by ukarał Khajiitów. Zmienił ich łąki w pustynie, a ich lasy w zatrute bagna. Azurah chroniła Khajiitów i nauczyła ich sekretu księżyców oraz sztuki zmieniania kształtów w celu przetrwania. Ci z tej wybranej grupy, którzy pozostali wierni Nirni, stali się Bosmerami; dostali oni lasy Puszczy Valen. Słowa Ahnissi, Matki Klanu do jej Ulubionej Córki Geografia i klimat Elsweyr jest przede wszystkim prowincją „surowych krain i suchych równin”, z żyznymi regionami uprawnymi porośniętymi dżunglą i lasem deszczowym na południu . Społeczeństwo Elsweyr jest podzielone wzdłuż tych linii, z uwarstwioną arystokracją plantacyjną skoncentrowaną na wytwarzaniu halucynogennego „cukru księżycowego”. W dużym skrócie jest tam praktycznie ciągle gorąco i dosyć wilgotno, przez co wiele innych ras nie przyzwyczajonych do takich terenów z trudem sobie radzi w Elsweyr. Elsweyr pojawiło się w The Elder Scrolls: Arena, i aż do The Elder Scrolls Online gracze nie mogli ponownie odwiedzić tej krainy. Jednak w każdej grze powtarzają się małe elementy z kultury Khajiitów jak choćby Skooma, narkotyk przetwarzany z księżycowego cukru, który figuruje w różnych wątkach. Natura Z Elsweyr pochodzi Nocny Cień, słynne zioło i składnik alchemiczny powszechnie uważany za dość trujący. Mimo to Khajiici bardzo szanują tą roślinę, przypisując jej magiczne moce i ukrywają je w „swojej zbroi, by zwiększyć swoje zdolności do skradania, ukrywania i stawania się niewidzialnym” Szczególna Flora Tamriel. Roślina rośnie również powszechnie w Zachodnim Cyrodiil, w okolicach Skingradu, a także w mniejszych ilościach wokół Bravil w basenie rzeki Nibenay i w okolicach Cheydinhal na północnym wschodzie. W The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Nightshade, właściwie przetworzony, niszczy zdrowie i szczęście, obciąża i wzmacnia magię. Ponieważ nie zarejestrowano żadnych dalszych efektów, można przypuszczać, że zwyczaj Khajiitów pozostaje przesądem. Powstaje tu cukier księżycowy, dzięki któremu tworzy się skoomę, który jest popularnym narkotykiem wśród Khajiitów. Skooma jest uzależniająca i nielegalna w większości prowincji. Jest przemycana na morzu przez piratów a na lądzie przez dilerów. Miasta Większe miasta położone w Elsweyr: * Riverhold * Dune * Rimmen * Orcrest * Corinth * Senchal * Torval Ciekawostki * W Dzienniku Cycerona, mowa jest o gildii Mrocznego Bractwa w Elsweyr, ale zostało zniszczone, a jego członkowie przenieśli się do Cheydinhal. * Według „Różnych Wyznań” Karkuxora, w Elsweyr należy szczególną ostrożność zachować w rozumieniu pojęcia Azurah. W książce napisane jest, że Azurah według Khajiitów „jest prawie całkowicie oddzielną jednostką” od Azury innych ras. Coś w naturze związku można określić na podstawie niedawnego dokumentu, współcześnie z trzecią edycją kieszonkowego przewodnika po cesarstwie, w cesarskim spisie Daedrycznych książąt. Dokument stwierdza, że Azura jest władcą Księżyca, którego głównymi gośćmi są „Dunmer ze wschodniego Morrowind i kot z Elsweyr”, którzy „oboje mają wielkie uczucie do matki immanencji, choć przez osobne drogi”. Przypisy Nawigacja be:Эльсвейр cs:Elsweyr de:Elsweyr en:Elsweyr es:Elsweyr fi:Elsweyr fr:Elsweyr it:Elsweyr nl:Elsweyr pt:Elsweyr ru:Эльсвейр sv:Elsweyr uk:Ельсвейр Kategoria:Prowincje